2016 December - Krönika och guide till brädspel
I december 2016 skrev jag en krönika och en guide till brädspel som publicerades på VK och Folkbladets hemsida. Du kan läsa den här. För många familjer innebär julen en tid då de gamla sällskapsspelen plockas fram och dammas av. Spelen symboliserar en stund av lugn och umgänge där gammal som ung kan mötas i en sysselsättning på lika villkor. Mycket av det som många tycker är själva målet med julen. Att sitta inne i värmen och myset och se stora lapphandskar singla ner utanför fönstret medan doften av levande ljus och glögg blandas med julmusik. När julen är över packas sedan spelen undan för att samla damm i ytterligare ett år. Vad många här omkring inte vet är att Umeå är en väldigt unik stad i Sverige, och egentligen hela världen. Det finns få städer som har ett sådant otroligt utbud av brädspel i förhållande till sin storlek som Umeå har. Det finns en stort utbredd community som spelar brädspel under hela året på ett sådant sätt så man kan tro att det handlar om elitidrott, okej det var kanske en överdrift. Men den nivå våra spelbutiker ligger på är överlägsen resten av Sverige. Vi har affärer som World of Board Games, Fantasia och Collector's Point där det finns hyllmeter med högkvalitativa spel. Till och med våra bokhandlare säljer spel av sådan kvalitet att de i många större städer måste beställas och betalas frakt för. Alla de nischade spelhandlarna har ett fantastiskt kunnande för att hjälpa vilsna spelnybörjare att hitta det perfekta spelet för sin familj eller vänskapskrets baserat på vad man gillar bäst med sitt gamla utnötta Risk. Och låt mig berätta! Det finns så mycket fantastiskt att upptäcka i brädspelsvärlden för de som bara precis börjat nosa på att det finns en värld bortanför Cluedo och Monopol och gillar hur det luktar. För att göra det lättare att förstå vad som gömmer sig under ytan till detta fantastiska isberg som är brädspel har jag sammanställt en kort guide för den intresserade. Här följer en ordlista över användbara ord när man pratar brädspel: Mekanik – En mekanik är själva spelets skelett, vad spelet är byggt på, det sätt som man i spelet utför saker på. I många av de mer välkända spelen är detta alltid tärningar på olika sätt. Dock finns det finns redan där många olika sorters mekaniker. Se bara skillnaden på Yatsi och Fia med knuff. Flavor/tema – Flavor (engelska för smak) eller tema handlar om den historia som spelet vill berätta. Väldigt många spel liknar böcker och filmer i det hänseendet att spelet berättar en historia. I Cluedo följer man en mordhistoria, i Monopol tar spelarna sig rollen som finanstoppar och Risk vill ge en känslan av vara generalen över en stor armé. Spelets bilder och handlingar man gör i spelet strävar efter att bygga upp den berättelsen. Abstrakta spel – Abstrakta spel är motsatsen till temaspel. Dessa ger inget sken av en historia utan bryr sig bara om att leverera en så bra mekanik som möjligt och är ofta taktiskt krävande spel. De kändaste exemplen på dessa är Schack (om än det finns lite flavor där också), Othello, Luffarschack, Go. Det finns otroligt många mekaniker för spel och de kan grupperas och delas upp på oändligt många olika sätt om man så vill. Jag tänkte nedan presentera några vanliga grupper av mekaniker som ofta dyker upp i spel och tips på spel som innehåller dessa mekaniker. Det blir mycket engelska för tro det eller ej, spel görs på två språk, tyska och engelska. Tärningar – Det mest klassiska. Du rullar en tärning, sen får du använda den. Ofta går man steg men det finns många andra varianter också. Förekommer sällan som enda mekanik utan oftast i kombination med andra. Exempel: Roll through the Ages, Blueprints, Steam Park. Worker placement – Spelarna har olika former av arbetare som man placerar på olika stationer för att få göra saker. Ofta i spel där man ska bygga saker eller utveckla något. Exempel: Stone Age, Alien Frontiers, Agricola. Kooperativa spel – En väldigt okänd men oerhört uppskattad spelmekanik hos de mindre vana brädspelarna. Istället för att tävla mot varandra tävlar man med varandra mot spelet. Exempel: Pandemic, Sentinels of the Multiverse, Hanabi. Area control – Dessa spel handlar om att sätta ut markörer för att visa att man kontrollerar ett område. Den som kontrollerar ett område, platser, personer eller vad nu är i just det spelet är den som vinner. Krigsspel är i princip alltid i någon mån area control-spel Exempel: Dominant Spieces, Small World, El Grande. Deckbuilding – Man spelar oftast med kort men det kan vara t.ex. tärningar eller pokermarker också. Man börjar spelet med en kortlek och skaffar under spelets gång fler och fler kort till sin lek. När leken är slut blandar man om leken och spelar igenom den igen, med de nya korten. På detta sätt skaffar man sig nya saker man kan göra för varje varv man spelar sig igenom leken. Exempel: Dominion, Eminent Domain, DC-Comics Deckbuilding Game. Resource management – Kallas även economic games. Spelarna ska samla och använda sig av resurser. Det kan vara pengar, råvaror eller annat. Dessa resurser ska användas för att köpa och effektivisera de medel man behöver för att vinna. Exempel: Settlers of Catan, Power Grid, Wealth of Nations. Tile laying – Pussel liknande spel där man lägger brickor, ofta en karta, för att bygga ihop grejer eller kontrollera områden så man själv får mest poäng. Exempel: Carcasonne, Galaxy Trucker, Keyflower. Push your luck – För att vinna i dessa spel måste spelarna bedömma hur mycket vågar jag utmana ödet för att få så mycket poäng som möjligt utan att gå för långt och förlora allt. Dessa spel är ofta lite lättsammare och snabbspelade. Exempel: No Thanks!, Incan Gold, Formula D. Auktionering – Stora likheter med push your luck mekaniken. Största skillnaden är att man tävlar mot medspelarna om att värdera vad något är värt. Finns ofta som ett delmoment i spel tillsammans med andra mekaniker (t.ex. Power Grid). Exempel: For Sale, Ra, Modern Art. Det finns väldigt många spel som inte faller under någon av dessa kategorier eller som är kombinationer av dessa. Några exempel på sådana spel är Resistance, Dixit, Splendor och många många fler. Det ända sättet att hitta sina favorit spel är att sätta igång och testa. Och vi som bor i och omkring Umeå har unika möjligheter att göra just det!